


After Hours

by SoftHabinnie



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cute Ending, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, soft, soft hanbin, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftHabinnie/pseuds/SoftHabinnie
Summary: After a long day in the studio, the two love birds decide to just enjoy each others company.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Kudos: 4





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be the first story I post but the other one I am working on is taking longer and this one, as you can see, is super short. I haven't written in a really long time so please be nice but this is not my best works in anyway, I just wanted to write something short, cheesy and sickeningly sweet. Leave some constructive criticism in the comments please, let me know what you think I should work on and etc.

After a long day of writing music, Hanbin was completely exhausted. He was working on the same song for almost a week now but nothing has been coming to mind. He might have watched around 100 different shows, listened to 30 albums from the most random artists he can find but nothing. Just static silence.  
But he refused to go back to dorms, he hated going back to his room most of the days- preferred to either stay at his boyfriend's donghyuk's room or just go back to his parents home. Hanbin's roommates were always busy and whenever he went back he had nothing to do at all but sleep or overthink on his bed, maybe the first thing wasn't such a bad idea but it was the second that scared him the most. He hated being left alone to his thoughts, he would take one thought and dissect it to its most basic form and dwell on it for 3 hours or more. And the thought that he always starts with is "I miss Donghyuk".  
The two have not been getting as much quality time as they used to, they are both getting ready for the groups comeback and their schedule's have been packed. Donghyuk has taken it upon himself to help the other boys with their dancing while hanbin decided to stay in the studio to both work on new music and add finishing touches on the album. But although he knew that this distance between them is both temporary and much needed so the group can preform better, it did not stop him from feeling this intense lounging for him. It burned in his chest- all he wanted was to sleep in his arms again.  
With a sigh, hanbin swallowed his pride and finally texted him:  
"hey!! baby sorry to tell you but you messed up one of your parts and I want you to come over and do them again."  
"???? it's literally 3 am ??"  
"and??"  
"if you want to see me just say so"  
"... don't project please"  
"yea yea, i will be there in 5"  
Hanbin's face lit up with joy when he read donghyuk's last text, he felt a bit of the tension in his chest that has been building up this week ease up a bit. 

Donghyuk took 30 minutes to come to the studio, he walked in holding a bag of snacks and wine for the both of them.  
"I was going to bring food but I thought that would be a bit too heavy for a 3 am 'recording session." He said the last part with a smirk playing on his face. He knew hanbin did not call him over to re-do his parts, Hanbin would never call any of the members from the comfort of their rooms just to record something. Donghyuk was in fact over the moon that he was called in by hanbin, he was missing the older so much but could not bring himself to voice it out as he feared that the other would feel guilty.  
Hanbin looked over at donghyuk and opened his arms wide, inviting him to come and nest on his lap.  
Donghyuk gave a small laugh and shook his head "come over to the couch loser, both of us can't sit on the chair." and sat himself on the couch that was near to the door.  
"You can sit on my lap!" Hanbin pouted for a bit, not wanting to move from the comfort of his chair but when donghyuk did not budge he let out a sigh and laid down on the couch, his head resting on his lovers thighs.  
Donghyuk started to run his hands through hanbin's hair, causing serotonin to shoot through hanbin's body. He would teasingly stop once in a while just to hear hanbin whine about why did he stop and take his hand to force him to continue the motion he was doing earlier. "I really want to hold you right now..." hanbin whispered his ears turning a bit red after the sudden confession.  
"ah... it won't be very comfortable but we can try something I guess."  
After 2 minutes of the two trying to find a way to comfortably face each other on the couch; they have morphed into a set of tangled wires with their legs wrapping around one another to make sure that no one would fall of the side, one of their arms were placed under their heads t while the other arm was draped on the others waist, foreheads pressed together. Each one of them trying to get as much sense of home as they can from the other, trying to feed the hunger that has opened in their chest after around a month of not being alone with one another. They both were not the clingy type, always making sure to put a healthy amount of space between one another- setting boundaries between their work, relationship and friendships with the other members but at that very moment, everything else did not seem to matter, it was only the two of them in a dim lit room, holding onto each other and that is all what matters to them. Hanbin started to plant slow and small kisses on every empty space on donghyuk's face, his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips and his nose, trying to express a feeling that no language in the world could ever capture, a feeling of pure bliss, happiness and fullness that spread from his chest. A feeling of warmth so strong it could melt the Atlantic ice caps with a single touch.

The two were found in the afternoon by the other members, fast asleep but still holding one another.


End file.
